Les potions de Komui
by Bakandayuu
Summary: Dans une fiction où la guerre touchait à sa fin, la congrégations de l'ombre semblait plutôt calme ces temps-ci. En revanche le calme ne dure jamais bien longtemps avec les plans de Komui Lee, surtout quand il s'agit de protéger sa chère Lenalee...


**konbanwa ! Voici le début d'un petit projet un peu fun que j'avais en tête depuis un moment. Je ne sais pas si cela va être un one shot ou s'il y aura une suite, car cela dépendra surtout de vos avis, si le style vous plait ou non, si ça vaut le coup ou non ^^. **  
><strong>Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)<br>Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ^^  
>NDA : Bienque cete fanfiction prend place dans l'univers de Dgray man, elle ne suit pas l'histoire.<strong>

* * *

><p>Au sein de la congrégation de l'ombre, c'était le calme plat, ni les noah ni les akumas n'avaient fait leur apparition, et pas l'ombre d'une étrange histoire à élucider n'était d'actualité. Bref notre cher Komui s'ennuyait.<p>

Le seul avantage était que sa chère Leenalee était enfin rentrée, accompagnée de, Kanda, Allen et Lavi, qu'il considérait plus comme de véritables amis qu'autre chose, bienque maintes fois il aurait voulu étrangler cet abrutie de lapin qui était bien trop proche de sa petite Leenalee à son gout, enfin bref.  
>Il se n'ennuiyait pas par manque de travail, non, des montagnes de papiers à ranger, ça, il en avait, mais depuis quand les rangeait-il de toute façon ? Déambulant dans les couloirs, tel un enfant cherchant à faire une bêtise, il appercu Lavi, en train de draguer sa chere et tendre petite sœur adorée. En réalité il ne faisait que discuter, mais à ses yeux, c'était de trop, et tout autre.<p>

Lorsqu'il s'appretait à se jeter sur lui tel un Komurin enragé ayant abusé du café, une idée brillante lui traversa l'esprit, c'est ainsi qu'il se ravisa. Grâce à cela, il saurait enfin toute la vérité, il s'arrêta dans sa course, puis fit demi tour en direction de son laboratoire à pleine vitesse, un rire machiavélique s'échappant de ses lèvres.

Quelques heures plus tard, Miranda, Allen, et Kanda se dirigeaient innocement en direction du réfectoire, ne se doutant pas encore la fumisterie qui les attendait.

Komui passant étrangement par là, leur proposa une tasse de café. Son plan se mit en marche.

-Bonjour Komui, tiens, depuis quand c'est toi qui distribue de café, et depuis quand dans les couloirs ?

-Et bien… ma petite Leenalee doit se reposer, alors j'ai pris le relais . 3

-Tch, tu n'as rien d'autre à faire, de toute façon je n'aime pas le café.

-Justement, j'ai fais du thé spécialement pour toi Kanda 3

-Tch.

-Et voilà aussi pour toi Miranda 3

-Oh… merci merci, je vous remercie du fond du cœur !

-Vous n'auriez pas vu Lavi par hasard ? 3

-Il est censé nous rejoindre au refectoire, il ne doit pas être loin.

-Merci Allen ! 3

Komui s'éloigna alors et se murmura à lui même.

-Grâce à ces quelques gouttes de ce serum de vérité, je saurais enfin tout ce que tout le monde pense. )

Ils burent alors en continuant leur chemin vers le refectoire.

L'estoamac d'Allen semblait étrangement vivant dans son ventre, emetant des bruits divers.

Miranda s'écria alors

-Désolé Allen excuses-moi je n'aurais pas du accepter tes dernière provision désolé je

-Ce.. Ce n'est Rien Miranda ca-calme-toi… ahahaha…

Allen agnita la main, signe que ce n'était pas grave, n'arivant pas à s'habituer à l'étrange caracère de Miranda.

-VRAIMEEENT DEESOLEEEE ALLEEEEEN KUUUUN !

Entre les cris de Miranda qui était au bord des larmes, l'estomac de notre Allen kun qui rugissait tel un lion enragé, notre bien aimé Kanda semblait être au bord du pétage de plomb. Il s'écria alors, des revolvers dans les yeux.

-MAIS FERMEZ-LA A LA FIN !

La jeune femme se mit alors a pleurer toutes ses larmes, et se mit au pied du brun.

-Excusez-moi Kanda DESOLEEE !

-Tu devrais avoir honte BAKANDA, faire pleurer Miranda comme ça !

-C'est toi qui a commencé stupide Moyashi ! Maintenant on ne peut plus l'arreter !

-VEUILLEZ M'EXCUSEZ KANDA JE VOUS EN PRIIE !

Miranda était a genou, les bras enroulant les jambes de Kanda, des larmes dévalaient ses joues, et pas seulement, tels des torrents elles trempaient les jambes du brun qui commençait à ne plus pouvoir suporter cette conneries.

-Mais lâche-moi, mes habits vont être trempés !

-Tu n'es décidement pas un gentlemen bakanda, je vais te montrer moi ce que je fais aux hommes comme toi.

-Ah ouais essaye un peu pour voir !

Kanda gigotait dans tout les sens pour se ébarasser de l'emprise de Miranda qui avait finit par tremper les pantalons du japonais. Une fois chose faite, Kanda s'appretait à se jeter sur Allen pour lui prouver sa supériorité, mais une fois relevé Miranda tribucha sur ses pieds et les entraina dans une chute minable. Kanda s'était retrouvé sur le ventre, telle une étoile de mer, le visage écrasé au sol, et Miranda avait miraculeusement rattrapé sa chute, les fesses sur le crane de Kanda.

-POUSSE TOI DE LA OU JE FAIS DE TOI DU SOBA !

-Ne vous battez pas pour moi je vous en pris je suis vraiment désolééééé !

Kanda, la face applati au sol se mit étrangement à bouillir, les poings serrés.

-Mugen…. Hatsudo…

Kanda se releva dans une rapidité inégalé, envoyant Miranda à la renverse, et se jeta sur Allen, mugen à la main.

- KAICHU ICHIGEN !

-Tu vas le payer BAKANDAAA ! CROWN CLOWN ! CLOWN BELT !

Allen évita de justesse la deferlante d'insectes grâce à sa ceinture, et une bataille épée contre katana débuta.

Résummons la situation, deux des plus puissants excorciste de la congrégation se faisait la guerre sans aucune pitié, envoyant tout à la renverse, et une femme maigrichonne pleurnichais à leur pied en s'excusant pour une raison inconnue. Et pour clore le tout les murs avaient abandonné leur rôle.

Non loin de là, un lapin et un panda approchaient de la scène. Les oreilles developpés du lapin avait déjà capté quelque chose d'anormal. Celui ci termina sa tasse de café gentiement et étrangement offert par Komui et la donna au vieux panda.

-Tiens ça papy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sa main se dirigea machinalement sur son marteau.

-Agit comme un Bookman, Lavi.

Une fois sur les lieu du crime, le lapin et le panda se stoppèrent, les yeux du premier s'illuminèrent, tantdis que ceux de l'autre restait calme.

-OUAIS UNE BASTON !

Le roux arrivait en une vitesse fulgurante grâce à son précieux marteau.

-MAN MAN !

Une course pursuite panda versus lain avait débuté.

-ARRÊTE DE T'IMPLIQUER COMME CA !

Mais c'étai trop tard.

-Tu ferais mieux de plus t'impliquer dans ton espèce toi vieux panda !

-Lavi arrête les, tout est de ma faaaauuute je suis désolée !

Le grand roux atterit au milieu du combat.

-Alors comme ça vous osez vous amusez sans moi hein ! Vous allez me le payer !

-Dégage de là baka usagi ! NIGENTOU !

-Jamais ! Gouka Kaijin… HIBAN !

-Je suis vraiment désolé Allen kuuuun, Laviiiii, Kandaaaa !

Le conflit ne semblait pas être prêt de cesser, une foule s'était formé autour d'eux, et personne ne semblait vouloir les séparer. De toute façon, c'était humainement impossible. Alors en attendant que le combat ne cesse, tout en évitant soigneusement les quelques morceaux de mur qui tombaient parci parlà, traqueurs et scientifiques, s'amusaient.

-Moi je paris que le vainqueur sera Kanda !

-Tu rigoles, depuis qu'Allen a Crwon Clown il est beaucoup plus puissant !

On aurait bizzarement dit des lecteurs de manga qui se battaient pour savoir qui était le protagoniste le plus puissant.

Quelques mètres plus loin, dans un coins en sécurité, Komui se frottait le menton.

-J'ai du faire une erreur, dans la formule... Je dois trouver autre chose.

Après plusieus heures de conflits, nos quatre protagonistes avaient enfin retrouvé leur esprits. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas la forme. Les cernes de Miranda avait quadruplé de volume d'avoir autant pleurer, et les trois autres étaient plutot amochés. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé à l'infirmerie, tout dans la même chambre.  
>La chambre était silencieuse. Enfin elle l'aurait été si l'estomac d'Allen avait été en paix, mais tout le monde commençait à s'y habituer. Lavi était paisblement allongé, les bras derrière la tête, et Miranda se cachait sous les draps. Pour les deux autres le duel continuait, se lançant des éclairs, si leurs yeux aurait été pourvu de revolvers, ils seraient déjà morts.<p>

Mais quel sort vont-ils devoir encore subir de la part de Komui...?

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, qu'en pensez-vous ? Je le repère, j'ai besoin de vos avis pour savoir si on continu la torture ou non ? ^^<strong>

**Bisous !**


End file.
